I Need A Boy
by golden doe
Summary: Like every other girl, she needs a boy. Preferably someone sexy, free and single.


I Need A Boy

_To Sasuke Uchiha (however fictional you are). Happy Birthday._

* * *

She was on an errand.

One that did not include ogling at hot Oto U's guys but it didn't mean she couldn't. Damn, if she knew the guys here were so hot she would've chosen to attend here instead. Who was she kidding? Hot guys in the package or not she still would've chosen KU—OU might have hot guys but they don't have Senju Tsunade. Besides Konoha wasn't that bad, they have Naruto (but so totally off limits because duh! he's her BFF and he's dating Hinata-chan), Neji-san (hot, attractive, athletic, but unfortunately dating another friend of hers), Sai (sexy and hot, but so gay), Kiba (he's hot too but he wasn't her type).

Don't get her wrong the list doesn't end there but do you expect her to list every single guy she found attractive at her university? Too much effort and very much waste of her time. Besides, she's currently in OU, a harem for single girls like her. Oh dear Kami, she's turning into Ino.

Anyway, to find a seat. Why was this cafe so full of customers when it wasn't even lunch time yet?

Sakura looked around once more, feeling more out of place than she should be in this university. Everywhere she looked groups of friends or couples occupy the cafe tables. But here she was, alone, in a campus she knew no one of, looking for a table (or least a seat) to enjoy her caramel frappe and cinnamon donuts.

Then a guy by the very corner caught her eye. And guess what? He was alone and there was another empty seat across him. He didn't seem to be waiting for anyone else so she went for it.

With a smile on her face and a tray on her hands, she approached the dark-haired guy typing away on his laptop, a mug of steaming... what? Cappuccino? Chai latte? Macchiato? She didn't know and honestly she didn't care. So long as she didn't need to consume her brunch standing.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?"

* * *

_Great. Another fangirl._

His fingers ceased typing at the voice addressing him, and tore his gaze from his laptop screen to look to the girl talking to him. Merely out of politeness, of course.

His eyes first met her smile, not flirtatious but polite and warm, before they clashed against her green ones. He didn't know how or why, but he knew then she wasn't a fangirl. He doubted she even noticed his good looks.

When he didn't say anything, she spoke again.

"Would you mind if I seat here?" she gestured toward the empty seat across his with her head. "Everywhere else is full," she added, explaining.

If she were any other girl he would've bothered to look around to confirm what she just said but she wasn't so he didn't. Did he mention she had pink hair?

"Sure," he murmured before turning back to his laptop.

* * *

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

It wasn't the question you normally ask strangers but who said she was normal? The guy paused typing again to look at her, his expression bemused.

"Why?" he sounded wary and she couldn't blame him.

"I just don't want any jealous girlfriends hounding me for sharing a table with their boyfriend. Too much drama and takes too much energy," she replied as a matter-of-factly because that was the truth.

He smirked at her response, obviously amused.

"You're too honest—it's annoying," he told her. And she should've been insulted but he didn't sound offending, more like... teasing.

"So do you?" she pressed.

His smirk widened. "I don't."

"No jealous girlfriends after me then," she breathed a mock sigh of relief, "At least I know I'll make it home alive."

The guy only shook his head before shutting the lid of his laptop—an ultrabook, she noted. Then he turned back to her, the smirk still on his face but more playful.

"How about you?" he asked her.

She took a sip from her frappe before answering him.

"How about me?"

He nodded. "Do you have any boyfriends? I don't want any jealous boyfriends throwing punches at me either."

That made her grin. Who knew the guy had humour too?

"No, I don't."

They ended up talking for an hour. And she learned his name was Sasuke, he's on his sophomore year in OU, doing Engineering Science because he wanted to do Electrical Engineering. He was fun to talk with; he was witty and a good conversationalist though he seemed more to be the quiet type.

But good things come to an end, and their story should've ended when she left the cafe that afternoon to go back to Konoha.

* * *

—one month later.

Haruno Sakura had long since stopped believing in ridiculous romantic ideals such as Destiny, Fate, Serendipity, you name it, after her first boyfriend had hit on another girl not one week after their breakup. Okay, they're no longer together, she knew, but couldn't he wait atleast a month? She felt so cheap, something easily discarded after her worth has depreciated into nothing. But she must digress on the subject. Nothing good will come out of dwelling over the past.

Anyway, the aforementioned was the reason she didn't deem her second meeting with Sasuke to have been arranged by fate.

He was stalking her. Which was very presumptuous of her but who can blame her? The dude was a sophomore student at OU. What the hell was he doing in KU, where she was studying premed, the semester following their brief acquaintanceship in the crowded cafeteria in his university?

Why else would he be in KU? A good six hours drive away from Oto?

Maybe he had an errand too, she decided. Because Orochimaru—Tsunade's friend who she was sent an errand for last month—was the dean of Oto's Engineering School. Yeah that's it. She convinced herself.

But then he sat next to her in Spanish. And when he said, "Just so you know. I'm not stalking you."

He was _so_ stalking her.

Uchiha Sasuke officially became a stalker—her stalker.

The only class they were sharing was Elementary Spanish and to her, that was more than enough. It was creepy enough he transferred to Konoha. How did he even know where she attended university? Then again he could've transferred on other reasons not involving her, just as he had said back in first day.

The semester flew by and Sasuke made friends. With her friends. Not that she was complaining though. He was a great guy. Sexy, smart... and he always looked good in his v-neck shirts. It was no wonder girls flocked around him, handing him their phone numbers while only stood still. She wasn't jealous. She just though them silly.

And besides, he did not make them kimchi fried rice (something she enjoyed eating) and to share it with them during lunch, like he did with her. By the way, did she mention he was a good cook too?

"Sakura," she heard her name called. It was Sasuke, wearing one of his v-necks again.

"Sasuke-kun."

He smirked at her and she smiled back.

* * *

"When are you going to ask her out?" Naruto asked him one afternoon.

"Who?" he feigned innocence.

"Who else but Sakura-chan, of course! You followed her all the way here and it's been six months but you still hadn't made a move on her."

"I didn't follow her, Dobe," he sighed. Here they go again. How many times have they discussed this already?

The Dobe only snorted. "Yeah, right. Then what are you doing here in Konoha?"

"It's better than Oto." And it was. Konoha ranked number 1 while Oto was only third in the university ranking.

"Oto was good enough for you before you met Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke stiffened momentarily but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"And don't you dare deny it. Tsunade-baachan told me herself. How you and Sakura-chan met in Oto, and now you're here. Honestly," Naruto continued, "just ask her out."

"For the last time," Sasuke bit out, thoroughly annoyed, "I didn't transfer here for Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah. You probably told yourself that many times you've already convinced yourself but I'm not! I have proof of your undying love for Sakura-chan and it's in your phone!" he declared proudly.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable but said nothing so he added mischievously. "Though I must warn you Teme, if Sakura-chan finds out about that stolen shot of her leaving the cafe in your phone... it won't be pretty. And I might let it slip to her if you don't do anything soon."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise."

_Shit. _

—

Uchiha Sasuke did not do cheesy or romantic, much too cliché and it takes too much thought and energy. But that didn't stop him from stopping by the nearby flower shop to get a boxed long-stemmed rose on his way to Sakura's dorm room.

The End.

* * *

notes: i thought it'd be unfair i wrote something Sakura's birthday but not for Sasuke. another college story. i guess it's what happens when it's the first day of the semester. summary's based on (I'm sure SuJu fans out there recognized it) Super Junior's song _Sexy, Free and Single_. the title _I Need a Boy_ (anyone listened IU's cover of Taeyang's _I Need a Girl_?—listen to it XD)


End file.
